I'm Not Your Destiny
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Semuanya berakhir dengan penyesalan. Yah, kita akan menyadari seberapa penting seseorang setelah kehilangannya. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Kini semuanya telah pupus, Naruto telah pergi darinya, karena memang dia yakin dia bukan takdir untuk Naruto/bad summary/song fic/warning/RnR...?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

* * *

**Warning: standard applied, song fic, au, typo(s), ooc and anything**

**Inspirated from 'Aku Bukan Untukmu-Rossa'**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**I'm not Your Destiny**

.

.

_Dahulu kau mencintaiku_

_Dahulu kau menginginkanku_

_Meskipun tak pernah ada jawabku_

_Tak berniat kau tinggalkan aku_

.

Melihat kau bersanding dengan orang lain membuat sebelah hatiku mati seketika. Tak bisa berkutik, hanya diam terpaku mendengar hiruk pikuk omongan orang yang mengatakan kau dengannya begitu cocok dan serasi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan menyesali perbuatanku padamu dulu. Kamu, orang yang begitu mencintaiku dulu, ya dulu.

"Sakura_-chan_ kau sudah selesai menyelesaikan skripsi?" tanyamu padaku dengan senyum lima jari yang membuatmu selalu terlihat konyol dan idiot. Aku hanya mengangguk tak berminat berbicara denganmu.

Namun, kau tak lelah untuk mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Meskipun kau kuacuhkan, tapi, kau tetap mengangguku di manapun aku berada. Rasanya bosan sekali mendengar namaku yang keluar dari mulutmu. Dalam sehari entah berapa banyak kau melafalkan namaku itu.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku suka kamu," ujarmu lagi-lagi dengan tingkah konyolmu sambil menghampiriku yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tebal karena minggu besok ujian akhir semester sudah dimulai. Kala itu aku sedang pusing dengan materi seabreg yang harus kuhafal.

Jadi, lagi-lagi apa yang kamu katakan tak kuhiraukan membiarkan angin membawanya berlalu. Dengan tetap tersenyum kau duduk di sampingku, kutahu kau pasti sedang memerhatikanku. Namun, aku tak peduli karena semua rasa kepedulianku sudah terambil alih oleh buku tebal yang sedang aku baca.

Di suatu siang aku menangis di taman kampus, memikirkan nasib nilaiku yang hancur beberapa. Aku terisak dalam diam, hanya duduk sendiri mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang kian detik kian deras seolah tak bisa untuk berhenti. Tak kuminta kau datang menghampiriku.

Mendengar tapakan kaki seseorang membuatku menolehkan kepala ke arahmu. Kau menyambutku dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum lembut yang terukir. Entah kenapa kau yang selalu terlihat konyol dan idiot sekarang terlihat keren. Kau duduk di sampingku lagi, hening menyelimuti atmosfer kita.

Kau masih membisu tak berkata sedikitpun padaku dan aku masih setia dengan kegiatan awalku, menangisi nilaiku yang hancur. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah lakumu yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Tak seperti biasanya orang sepertimu yang selalu tertawa, senyum lima jari dan berisik menjadi diam membisu. Semua tingkahmu yang memuakan hilang seketika, kini kau menjadi sosok yang begitu tenang.

"Sudahlah, hanya satu nilai hancur belum tentu tidak lulus semester, bukan? lagipula nilai-nilaimu yang lain cukup bagus," hiburmu sembari menepuk pundakku pelan untuk menenangkan.

Aku tercenung mendengar ucapanmu, kemana kau yang selalu cerewet dan berisik? Kenapa sekarang omonganmu begitu dewasa dan menenangkan. Tanpa kusadari seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungilku ini. Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan lagi-lagi kau tersenyum kepadaku, aku yakin pipiku tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona merah lagi. Pertama kalinya aku tersipu olehmu.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto," ucapku tiba-tiba, tanpa ada perintah dari sel motorik mulutku melantunkan begitu saja ucapan terimakasih.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha untuk terus di sampingmu Sakura_-chan_." Ucapanmu kala itu entah kenapa membuatku begitu tenang. Kau genggam jemariku dan menautkannya dengan jemari milikmu. Tangan kananmu masih merangkulku, dengan tanpa rasa malu aku sandarkan kepalaku pada bahu lebarmu.

Pernyataan mengenai perasaanmu padaku tak bisa aku hitung menggunakan jemariku lagi, terlalu sering kau melantunkan bahwa kau mencintaiku ataupun menyukaiku. Namun, semuanya berlalu begitu saja ditelan waktu. Kadang aku berpikir, sebebal apa hatimu, setebal apa rasa lelahmu, kau masih tetap saja berusaha untuk mencintaiku dan berada di sampingku.

Namun, semuanya berubah di minggu sore, saat perasaan lain bersarang di hatiku. Saat hatiku sudah bisa mulai mencintaimu. Sepulang dari rumah Ino-sahabatku- di tengah perjalanan kubertemu denganmu yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita bersurai _indigo_ panjang. Aku membatu seketika, awalnya kuingin menyapamu, namun, kuurungkan niatku dan kembali melangkah menuju rumah.

.

_Sekarang kau pergi menjauh_

_Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku_

_Di saat kumulai mengharapkanmu_

_Dan kumohon maafkan aku_

.

Dikeramaian jalan pada sore hari. Hatiku beku tak berasa, semuanya seolah berhenti dan seluruh dunia seolah berporos padaku. Mataku menerawang kosong ke depan, nyawaku seolah tertinggal di tempat saat aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita. _Kami-sama_ apa ini balasan untukku? Apa aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang?

Esoknya di kampus, saat aku berpapasan denganmu kembali yang sedang berbincang dengan wanita yang kemarin bersamamu, kau hanya tersenyum tanpa menyapaku seperti biasa. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? rasanya yang aku tahu wanita yang selama ini kau buntuti kemana-mana hanya aku. Hanya aku yang kau berikan perlakuan istimewa dan hanya namaku yang hampir setiap hari kau serukan.

Berminggu-minggu kau acuhkan diriku, kurindu semua tingkah konyolmu, kurindu kau yang selalu membututiku kemana pun. Dirimu yang dulu, hilang begitu saja seolah tenggelam dimakan bumi. Kenapa semua ini terjadi di saat aku mulai menyayangimu? Dengan gontai aku memasuki _area_ kampus, rasanya berminggu-minggu kau acuhkan diri ini membuat hidupku tak bergairah.

Aku tak tahu efeknya akan sedahsyat ini saat kau tiba-tiba menjauh dariku, aku tak tahu efeknya akan separah ini saat kau meninggalkanku dalam hidup sendirian tanpamu. Aku baru menyadari saat aku terpuruk kau yang menyemangatiku kembali. Saat aku bersedih kau yang kembali membuatku tertawa lepas meluruhkan segala kidung luka yang kurasa.

Bisakah kau kembali padaku dan memaafkan segala perbuatan yang pernah kulakukan dulu padamu. Memaafkan aku yang hampir setiap hari mengacuhkanmu, memaafkan aku yang tak peduli dengan dirimu dan juga perasaanmu. Memaafkanku yang sering mengatai, mengejek dan mencomoohmu.

Baru saja aku duduk di tempat duduk, kulihat kau memasuki ruangan kelas karena memang kita satu kelas dalam kelas seni. Dari jauh kulihat kau masuk bersama perempuan itu, bersenda gurau dengannya, raut wajahmu manampakkan kau begitu bahagia dengan wanita itu. Dan bisa kulihat, wanita itu memperlakukanmu begitu istimewa, dia bahkan memanggilmu dengan _suffix 'kun'_ tidak seperti aku yang sering mengataimu _'baka'_.

Kumemerhatikan kalian begitu intens, mengikuti arah kalian duduk. Sepertinya kau menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikanmu sedari tadi karena kulihat kau akan menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun memalingkan wajah ke arah buku yang aku bawa, mencari titik fokus di dalamnya. Aku tak mau tertangkap basah olehmu bahwa aku sedang memerhatikanmu begitu dalam.

Aku tak tahu apa kau memang menoleh ke arahku atau tidak, aku terlalu malu dan takut untuk sekedar mengeceknya. Aku terus mencoba untuk fokus terhadap buku yang ada di hadapanku, mencari halaman-halaman tak tentu. Aku harap kau tak menyadari kesalahtingkahanku.

Kau benar-benar menghilang dari setiap detik kehidupanku. Kala kita berpapasan kau tak lagi menyapaku bahkan tersenyumpun jarang. Kau tinggalkan segala rasa dalam hati yang mulai tumbuh. Kalau saja dengan kata maaf kau bisa berubah seperti dulu lagi.

.

_Aku menyesal tlah membuatmu menangis_

_Dan biarkan memilih yang lain_

_Tapi jangan pernah kau dustai takdirmu_

_Pasti itu terbaik untukmu_

.

Aku tahu penyesalan kini sudah tak berguna lagi. Semuanya sudah begitu terlambat, kau sudah pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku.

"Kau! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengikutiku sih! Muak aku lihat mukamu!" ujarku kasar kala kau terus melafalkan frasa _'Sakura-chan aku suka kamu'_ sambil terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Setelah aku berujar seperti itu kau tampak sedih dan kecewa lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Kala itu juga sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf, namun, karena rasa gengsi yang cukup tinggi kuurungkan niatku itu. Namun, sekarang rasanya aku ingin datang menghampirimu meminta maaf dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal telah menyakiti hati dan perasaanmu.

Aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku begitu menyesal telah membiarkanmu memilih wanita lain dan memalingkan hatimu dariku.

Bisakah kau kembali kedekapanku bila aku melakukan semua itu? akankah kau menyambut uluran tanganku dan _happily ever and after_ akan menghampiri kita? Kurasa itu semua tak bisa kulakukan karena aku pun wanita yang bisa merasakan perasaan wanita bersurai _indigo_ panjang itu bila kuambil kembali hatimu.

Kuhanya bisa kembali termenung di pesta pertunanganmu, kulihat kau bersanding dengan wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata. Dia tampak begitu senang bisa menjadi tunanganmu mulai hari ini. Dia terlihat bangga karena kau akhirnya bisa bersamanya.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya seulas senyum kecut terbentuk di bibirku. Kurasa hatiku terasa sesak karena sejak datang aku terus saja memerhatikanmu dengannya. Dengan gontai kuberjalan ke arah meja yang di atasnya banyak sekali gelas berisi air berwarna merah segar. Kuambil salah satu gelas itu dan meminumnya perlahan menetralisir kesesakan dalam dada.

Satu gelas air itu habis total, masuk ke kerongkonganku. Karena masih terasa begitu sesak, kuambil satu gelas lagi, berharap rasa itu bisa hilang seketika. Aku sedikit terperanjat saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku perlahan. Dengan begitu kesal karena sudah mengganggu acara minumku, aku pun menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang menepuk tadi.

Karena begitu kaget dengan siapa yang aku lihat, sampai-sampai niat untuk minum gelas yang ke dua pun tak jadi kulakukan. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan manik mata _sapphire_, dia…dia…Naruto. Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, bingung kenapa dia ada di hadapanku, aku sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengikuti langkahku.

Setelah kekagetan telah bisa kuatasi, aku pun mencoba bersikap biasa saja, meskipun pada akhirnya aku yakin dia akan menyadari ada yang berbeda dari gelagatku. Dia kembali tersenyum teduh ke arahku, sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti dulu saat dia datang kepadaku yang sedang menangis di taman karena nilaiku hancur beberapa.

Aku pun mengukir seulas senyum ke arahnya, namun, sepertinya yang terukir adalah sebuah senyum yang melukiskan kepedihan yang luar biasa. Aku berdo'a dalam hati semoga senyumku tak terlalu buruk karena ini adalah senyum pertamaku di hari ini selain senyum kecut tentunya.

Matanya kulihat sedikit berkaca-kaca, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat sedih, apa dia menyadari hatiku yang sedih karena akhirnya aku menyesal. Apa matanya bisa membaca hatiku. Aku semakin linglung saat dia memelukku erat, membawa tubuhku pada dekapan hangatnya, rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Hal yang kurasakan masih sama.

Semua memori tentang seberapa banyak hal yang telah dia lakukan padaku, untuk menghiburku, menyemangatiku dan membuatku kesal terputar kembali di benakku. Tanpa ada perintah, bulir-bulir air mata keluar dengan begitu indahnya dari kelopak mataku. Setiap detiknya intensitas bulir-bulir air mata pun semakin tinggi, semakin deras dan membasahi jas yang Naruto pakai.

Seiring dengan air mataku yang meniti semakin deras, dekapan Naruto pun semakin erat. Untung saja tempat kami berada jauh dari keramaian sehingga mungkin tidak akan ada yang akan memergoki kami. Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi seorang perempuan perusak hari kebahagiaan orang lain.

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untukku memeluk balik Naruto. Akhirnya aku pun memeluk Naruto dengan kedua lenganku. Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja, dia tak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku…aku…_gomen ne _Sakura_-chan, gomen ne. Gomen_ karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk selalu berada di sampingmu." Akhirnya Naruto berujar sesuatu. Dia meminta maaf padaku karena janjinya tak bisa dia tepati.

Aku tercenung mendengar ucapannya. Otakku pun tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang cocok atas pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di benakku. Kenapa dia harus meminta maaf? Lagipula aku tak begitu berharap dia akan bisa terus di sampingku. Karena semua yang terjadi di dunia yang fana ini adalah kehendak _Kami-sama_.

Isak tangisku perlahan mulai berhenti, setelah akal sehat kembali menguasaiku, aku pun mencoba untuk melepas pelukan Naruto. Namun, usahaku gagal karena Naruto masih tak ingin melepaskannya, tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Perasaan senang dan bersalah bercampur aduk dan membuncah di hati.

Tak seharusnya aku memeluk seseorang yang sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain. Tak seharusnya aku menerima pelukannya. Tak seharusnya aku balik memeluknya seperti tadi. Itu semua salah, di mana hati nuraniku? Bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika melihat ini?

"Naru, _onegai _lepaskan pelukanmu ini," mohonku pada Naruto. Suaraku terdengar begitu rapuh dan lemah. Semua perasaan sedih yang kurasakan sejak tadi kini benar-benar semakin menjadi.

"Tidak akan Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku memelukmu. Aku masih sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan_!" seru Naruto sedikit berteriak, terdengar begitu frustasi. Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia bilang masih mencintaiku? Aku semakin bertambah bingung dengan semua yang sedang terjadi ini.

Kalau memang dia masih mencintaiku, lalu, kenapa dia memilih bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Rasa lelah dan rindu hinggap kembali di hati, aku tumpukan kepalaku pada bahu kanan Naruto. Membiarkan rasa lelah meluap seiring dengan rasa rinduku yang sedikit terobati.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku Sakura_-chan_. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Lagipula, setelah ini kau akan terbebas dariku, jadi, aku mohon biarkan aku memelukumu sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Aku tak peduli ini salah atau benar, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan omongan orang lain. Karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa munafik untuk mengakui bahwa aku pun ingin dipeluknya lebih lama lagi. Mengobati segala rasa rindu yang menjadi di hati.

"Setelah ini, kau tak akan diikuti oleh parasit sepertiku lagi yang selalu mengganggumu. Setelah ini, kau akan hidup dengan tenang karena aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Setelah ini kau tak usah tak enak hati padaku untuk bersama dengan laki-laki lain yang kau cintai," lanjutnya mengeluarkan segala rasa dalam hatinya. Rasa kesal dan juga kecewanya padaku keluar dengan tersirat.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan padamu aku rindu dengan tingkah konyolmu yang selalu menggangguku? Bolehkah aku mengatakan padamu aku rindu setiap detik kehidupanku saat kau di sisiku? Terlambatkah aku untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Akhirnya semua kalimat yang tersimpan dengan rapat di dalam hati keluar mengiringi beban yang luruh dari pundak.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang dan membatu sesaat ketika kata-kata itu terlantun begitu saja dari bibirku. Kubisa merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat menggambarkan kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya. Ya, aku bisa merasakan itu semua.

"Sakura_-chan_? Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanyanya padaku mencoba memastikannya kembali. Masih menumpukan kepala pada bahunya, aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagi jawaban. Mendapat respon dariku, dia lebih erat memelukku melampiaskan rasa bahagianya yang meluap-luap.

"_Ne_, itu benar Naru, _demo_, ini takdirmu, Hinata adalah jodoh yang telah _Kami-sama_ gariskan untukmu. Setiap orang yang saling mencintai itu tak harus berakhir dengan bersatu. Kadang kita harus rela melepaskannya walaupun begitu berat. Yakinlah takdir _Kami-sama_ jauh lebih indah untukmu," ujarku padanya setelah berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

.

_Janganlah lagi kau mengingatku kembali_

_Aku bukanlah untukmu_

_Meski kumemohon dan meminta hatimu_

_Jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya untuk diriku_

.

Dia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapanku. Tersirat rasa kekecewaan dan tak rela dari sorot matanya. Matanya bertanya padaku kenapa dan menuntut untuk kujawab. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam sesaat setelah _emerald_ku beradu dengan _sapphire_nya. Namun, aku yakin takdir _Kami-sama_ tak akan bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun meski seberapa keras aku dan dia mencoba.

Jadi, menerima takdir dan mencoba untuk ikhlas itu lebih baik sehingga hidup akan terasa begitu tenang. Aku harap dia mau mengerti atau setidaknya mencoba mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.

"Tapi, kenapa? kalau memang kau mencintaiku, aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita di hadapan orang tuaku Sakura_-chan_." Aku mendongakan kepala mendengar ucapannya, sorot matanya menunjukan sebuah keseriusan di dalamnya.

Aku tetap teguh dengan pendirianku, kugelengkan kepala menolak hal yang dia tawarkan. Dia semakin terlihat kecewa dan frustasi.

"_Ne_, kau pasti bohong kan, Sakura_-chan_? Kau sebenarnya tak mencintaiku, kan?" ucapnya parau sambil tertawa hambar. Terlihat begitu stress dan rapuh sorot matanya.

"Naruto, aku tidak bohong, aku memang mencintaimu. Namun, Naruto tolong mengerti dialah takdirmu, tiga bulan lagi pun kudengar kau akan langsung menikah, bukan?" ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak mungkin berbohong mengenai perasaanku.

"_Demo, Sakura-chan_. Kita masih memiliki harapan untuk bersatu, soal takdir hanya _Kami-sama _yang tahu! belum tentu dia takdirku!" Naruto berteriak di hadapanku, suaranya memang tidak begitu keras sehingga tak mengundang orang untuk menengok ke arah kami. Namun, ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak padaku. Apa dia begitu marah denganku?

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak mau mengerti! Kalau memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama mungkin semua tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Sadarlah aku bukanlah takdirmu!" Aku pun berteriak padanya. Kenapa di sini dia yang marah, apa dia tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku bila memang pada akhirnya dia akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanku.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, Sakura_-chan_. Percuma aku berdebat denganmu, kau tak akan mau mengalah karena kau memang selalu seperti itu," ujarnya begitu pasrah. Dia mencoba mengukir seulas senyum untukku, sebuah senyuman pahit yang terlukis.

"Bila memang suatu saat nanti kau berubah pikiran, kembalilah padaku, aku dan hatiku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu. Karena kau akan selalu menjadi cinta sejatiku untuk selamanya," lanjutnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku dan tersenyum tulus ke arahku.

"Tidak, Naruto. Meskipun aku mencoba untuk meminta hatimu dan memohon padamu untuk kembali padaku. Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu, jangan pernah kau lebih memilih aku daripada dia yang jelas-jelas takdirmu."

"Terserah Sakura-_chan_ sajalah. Kalau memang itu kemauan Sakura_-chan_, yasudah akan kuturuti." Naruto kembali menjawabnya dengan pasrah dan terlihat kecewa. Kami sama-sama mencoba mengukir senyuman, senyuman yang melukiskan kepedihan yang kami rasakan .

"Semoga kau juga akan bahagia dengan takdirmu nanti," ucapnya lagi padaku sembari tersenyum dan berlalu dari hadapanku untuk kembali ke tempatnya, pesta pertunangannya dan tunangannya yang menunggu.

Aku hanya bisa kembali termenung dan tersenyum pahit atas semua ini. Namun, kenyataan memang berkata bahwa aku bukanlah takdirmu, Naruto. Walaupun sakit aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Ya, semoga saja keputusan yang telah kuambil benar. Aku melangkah pergi dan kembali bergabung dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Kamu menyadari kehadiranku dan menatapku teduh dengan seulas senyum yang terukir.

Fin

* * *

**A/n : Ne minna-san, Nasa balik lagi nih, seorang author newbie yang tidak berbakat ini lagi-lagi mambawa sebuah fic gaje gini yang tak tentu arahnya .-.**

**Bisa dikatakan ini sebuah songfic, kan ya? Hehe Nasa tiba-tiba pengen buat fic setiap denger lagu milik Rossa ini ._.**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? tidak menarik? Feelnya nggak ada? Diksinya jelek? Miss typo? Apapun silakan tuangkan di kotak review^^**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
